Until now, there has been a lot of development in technology which assists the motion of a user by using sensing and analysis. For example, in sports which strike a ball using a striking tool, such as tennis, badminton, table tennis, golf or baseball, detecting a frequency and position at which a ball is hit by a striking tool, and presenting this frequency and position to a user as information, are such a technology. As an example of such a technology, Patent Literature 1, for example, describes technology which arranges sensors on and around a striking surface of a tennis racket, and notifies to a user the frequency and position by detecting that the ball has hit the striking surface.